the_world_of_astarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ristor
Background Ristor is a vast wild land with mild summers and harsh winters. Until recently, the people of Ristor have been tribal and nomadic. They are as austere as the lands they dwell in. The Ristoran are a proud people that value strength above all else. They are war-like, historically, feuding amongst themselves for power and land. The only reason they have never ventured south and conquered Etria or other lands is because they have always been at odds with themselves. This, however, is changing and is introducing Ristor into the political landscape as they have begun to united an adopt a more settled culture. The men wear their beards as a sign of manliness. Motivated by pride, they are sometimes braided but always neat and combed. Geography The terrain in Ristor is harsh and mountainous, especially in the southern part of the country where the Moonstone Mountains rise up to border the country. Other areas are characterized by plains and grasslands with some scattered forests. The climate is colder and the winters can be long and are known to be harsh and challenging. Many river networks run through the country and allow for decent transportation by boat. Several large lakes also make up the landscape. Government The Ristoran are evolving from a decentralized clan government into a centralized oligarchy. They have recently been organized into the Council of Chiefs with Throm Ulfgar as the head of that council. The chief of each of the 12 clans sits on the council and advises Ulfar who wears the title of king. Clan chief positions are earned through challenge and combat. The king title is voted amongst the council. When a king is appointed he abandons his clan and rules for the good of the entire nation. Within each clan there is a Law-Speaker whose role it is to memorize all of the laws and be a reference for them. At the clan level each male adult clan member gets a vote for matters that deal with the clan but the laws of the nation are decided by the council and King Ulfar. Economy Most of Ristor's economy relies on trade with other nations. They do have a few ports and some Ristoran will make the journey to Summerwyn to trade there. Their main exports are: eatheryl ore, honey, wheat, wool, various types of fur and hides, feathers, falcons, whalebone, walrus ivory, reindeer antler, and amber. They import items such as: silver, silk, spices, weapons, wine, glassware, fine textiles, pottery, and slaves. Defenses The Ristoran are a noble and fierce people. They value strength and martial ability so they have no standing army per se but all adult males are considered warriors and are expected to defend their clan and nation. Leadership positions are earned through challenge and combat. Achievements, that mainly include military victories and accomplishments are displayed as tattoos on their bodies. Notable Locations Crystalwood Crystalwood is a forest in central Ristor to the northeast of Solmund. It is so called because during the winter months natural geysers in the area fill the air with mist that settles on the leafless trees of the forest and freeze. This causes a thin translucent layer of ice that covers everything in the forest and renders the trees to look like they are made of crystal. Fang Gap This is the name of the valley that starts the path towards the Moonstone Mountains. It is the beginning of the road through the mountains and to Etria.